Louder Than Words
by Maho-chan
Summary: Separated by their breakup, yet bound by their mutual feelings and an unspoken understanding, Jan Di and Jun Pyo come together again as Jun Pyo faces a dangerous crisis. Based on the HYD/Boys Over Flowers Korean Drama. Complete.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the Korean dramatization of Hana Yori Dango :)_

* * *

_AN: _Spoiler alert: Characterization and plot line based upon the 14th episode of Boys Over Flowers, the HYD Korean Drama. Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. As always, hope you enjoy. :)

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Lee Jung/Sojiro , Woo Bin/Akira, Ji Hoo/Rui Hee Soo/Kaede, Joon Hee/Tsubaki, Seo Hyun/ Shizuka, and Sang Rok/Nishida. Also, Mr. Lee is Jun Pyo's butler in the HYD K-drama._

**

* * *

**

**Louder than Words****  
A Boys Over Flowers (HYD K-drama) Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

Jan Di sleepily walked out the door of her apartment. She adjusted the bag and books in her arms, felt for her keys and after finding them, locked the door. Glancing out at the rainy morning, she sighed and then pulled out her umbrella.

Trudging down the hall, she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and dropped her keys into it. She took a moment to button the red wool coat she wore and then entered the elevator. As it descended, she glanced at the books in her arms.

A History of the Medical Profession in Korea lay on top and she smiled wryly. She wondered what time period they would cover in her university class today. Hopefully today's lecture would be interesting.

Jan Di sighed.

The elevator doors opened to the foyer of her apartment building and she trudged out, not looking forward to going out in the rain. But it wasn't just the rain that bothered her today. She had to admit, every morning was lonely for her. Every night was lonely, too.

Jan Di paused in front of her mailbox. She pulled a mirror out of her bag and then turned so that she could be fully seen by the camera high on the wall of the foyer. Glancing at her mirror, she pretended to smooth her hair, in full view of the camera.

Then she smiled painfully at her reflection.

_Good morning…Goo Jun Pyo._

Jan Di thought to herself. She felt a little ache in the region of her heart but she ignored it and tried to smile once more. Then she closed the mirror, completing that morning ritual. After opening her umbrella, she slowly walked out the door, wishing as she had every day for the past year that Jun Pyo would relent and come to see her.

* * *

The walk to the university was uneventful as usual.

Her apartment building was so close, there was no need to ride a bicycle or take public transportation. Jan Di barely noticed the passerby, her feelings as quietly grim as the gray sky above her. Reaching the bench that she always passed on her way to her classes, she stopped and picked up a small envelope that had been left for her. Jan Di rummaged in her bag. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a small brightly wrapped package of cookies.

Placing it on the bench, she nodded to herself as another morning ritual was completed.

She continued walking and never looked back. And as she turned the corner, the recipient of her offered snack, a tall woman in an austere black suit, emerged and picked up the gift.

The woman, Mia, smiled slightly before placing it carefully in her pocket. She began following Jan Di to the university as usual.

* * *

_Hop, skip, jump._

A small child danced about in a puddle as her mother looked on. Jan Di stopped to smile briefly at them.

When had she last felt that kind of happiness? It hadn't been for a long time.

"_This is you and this is me. You are the moon that can never escape the star that is Goo Jun Pyo."_

Jan Di frowned at the remembrance. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

She was going to be late for class! Jan Di broke into a run.

* * *

Unfortunately the lecture turned out to be boring. The professor was stern and uninteresting all at once. Jan Di leaned her cheek on her palm and glanced down at her notebook. The notes she had written there blurred before her eyes as she started to nod off. She shook her head to clear it and peered at the professor, hoping he hadn't noticed. As he turned away, she yawned.

Jan Di wondered what Mia was doing now. It was strange having her own SP, especially against her will. But over time, Jan Di had grown very accustomed to it. Jan Di gazed out the window, lost in these thoughts.

_Her roundhouse kick had saved her again. Jan Di narrowed her eyes and grabbed the lapels of the tall woman who lay at her feet. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Jan Di shouted down at her. _

_Jan Di couldn't believe what was happening. _

_As it if weren't enough that Jun Pyo had broken up with her in Macau and she hadn't seen his face in months. _

_As if it weren't enough that her heart was broken and she couldn't seem to mend it. _

_This strange woman had the gall to follow her around!_

"_Answer me!" Jan Di shouted, her voice echoing around the deserted alley. Thank goodness no one was there to see; surely she would have been stopped by the police for doing this._

_The woman gaped up at Jan Di in horror._

"_Miss Jan Di, sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. _

_Jan Di frowned down at her. _

"_How do you know my name?" Jan Di asked._

_The woman swallowed and nervously said "Please, let me go. I'm not trying to harm you."_

_Jan Di pulled the woman up even further. "What?" Jan Di said threateningly. "You better answer me." _

_Jan Di was at the end of her rope. She was exhausted and hungry. And the ever present ache in her heart had returned, unbidden. _

_Even though she had handled the situation well on her own, she couldn't help wishing for Jun Pyo. Jan Di's hands trembled a little. _

_The woman continued to apologize. "I'm really sorry! You weren't supposed to see me!"_

_Jan Di continued to hold the woman by the collar. She waited, deciding that she wouldn't let her go without an answer. Jan Di's angry look must have been enough to persuade the woman because after a few tense seconds, the woman relented._

"_My name is Mia." She said quietly. _

"_I'm following you because I'm protecting you." She continued._

_Jan Di gaped at Mia then, her grip loosening. As Mia rose to her feet, Jan Di backed away slowly._

"_What do you mean?" Jan Di asked, her hand coming up to grasp the kissing star pendant around her neck in a nervous gesture. _

"_I was hired to protect you." Mia said quietly, before she bowed respectfully to Jan Di. _

_Shocked, Jan Di stared at Mia, hoping against hope that the person who hired Mia was the person she wished still cared about her._

_And then her eyes filled with tears as Mia confirmed it.  
_

"_I work for Master Goo Jun Pyo."_

Jan Di sleepily rubbed her eyes and glanced up at the professor again, the memory still distracting her.

They had rarely spoken after that meeting, although Jan Di was always aware of Mia's presence. Even now she was sure Mia was watching her somehow.

And she had to admit; Mia helped her loneliness a little, and made her feel safe. And the knowledge that Jun Pyo had made the arrangement caused her to feel a bittersweet sort of happiness.

_I hope Mia will like the cookies._

Jan Di thought to herself. Small as it was, that little morning ritual always gave her some pleasure, especially because of the small envelope in her pocket. Jan Di placed her hand in her pocket.

She could feel the edges of its contents. She longed to open the envelope but that was a ritual she usually saved for the evenings.

Jan Di looked out the window morosely, her hand still on the envelope in her pocket. As she watched the rain drip down from the rooftop, she closed her hand over the envelope and drew it out of her pocket. She could do things a little differently today.

She tore it open carefully, appreciating Sang Rok's meticulous work. She tugged the contents out and placed it carefully on her lap so that only she could see.

It was a photo of Jun Pyo in his office, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Jan Di tilted her head and then ran a finger along his image, feeling both happy and sad at once. She smiled wryly.

_Stupid, you need a haircut. And you look tired._

Jan Di looked at him for a long time before returning the photo to its envelope and placing it back in her pocket.

_I really miss you, you idiot._

As the professor droned on, she felt a little cheered. Seeing his face always did that to her, even if it was only through his picture.

_

* * *

_

Jan Di saw Ji Hoo waving at her from across the quad. She hurried over, her fingers still placed over the photo in her pocket.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." Jan Di greeted him, a true smile gracing her face. As always, he was her trusted friend who she could count on.

They made their way to the cafeteria together. Jan Di was careful not to bump into the violin case over Ji Hoo's shoulder. The cafeteria was busy as usual but when they entered, a server greeted them warmly.

"Mr. Ji Hoo, Ms. Geum Jan Di, your regular table is available."

Jan Di nodded, still not quite used to the preferential treatment. She fingered the envelope in her pocket again.

There was only one reason she was treated like this, could even attend the expensive and elite Shinwha university.

And it was not the strange reason she had been given in the beginning, which was that she had won some type of educational lottery.

As they took their seats, Jan Di smiled. "Sunbae, how were classes this morning?"

Ji Hoo smiled "The anatomy classes were the same as usual. Violin class was enjoyable; I'm practicing a new piece."

Jan Di nodded. The server took their orders. After the server had left, Jan Di settled in for a nice long talk with Ji Hoo.

* * *

"Oh! So Seo Hyun sunbae will be coming next month?" Jan Di asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." Ji Hoo said, a calm smile gracing his face.

"Sunbae, I'm so glad." Jan Di continued before taking a bite of her food.

Ji Hoo opened his mouth to say more when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and then answered it.

Jan Di politely looked away. The cafeteria was full now. She recognized Ginger, who sat at the far corner gossiping merrily. She glanced around some more and then paused.

Mia was hurriedly coming towards her.

Jan Di tilted her head quizzically.

But Mia never approached her in public. Why in the world?

Suddenly, Ji Hoo's hand clasped Jan Di's wrist. She glanced at him and noticed his expression of alarm.

It mirrored the expression on Mia's face. Jan Di gaped at them, glancing back and forth between them. She looked down and noticed the phone being held out towards her.

It read "Goo Joon Hee".

Jan Di's eyes widened. Looking up at Ji Hoo she stammered fearfully.

"W-what has happened?"

**

* * *

**

Jan Di had only run this fast one time in her life. And that time had been because of a joke.

This time she prayed and prayed that it would be a joke, even though she knew that couldn't be.

_Please._

It was raining harder now and the wind had begun to blow. But she barely noticed the cold; the red wool coat that she wore kept her warm as she ran towards the entrance of the hospital.

"_Young lady, you are the winner of this coat and a new pair of shoes!"_

"_Really? But I didn't enter a drawing for them."_

Jan Di made it to the door and staggered through the entrance. Ji Hoo and Mia followed closely behind.

She ran up to the reception desk and found herself tongue tied. The nurse looked at her expectantly. Jan Di's eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to utter the question she wanted to ask.

Luckily Ji Hoo interjected.

"We are looking for Goo Jun Pyo."

Jan Di's feet suddenly felt heavy as she heard Ji Hoo's words. She was so frightened.

Her knees buckled and she would have collapsed, had Mia not come forward to support her. Ji Hoo came to her other side and together they walked towards the escalator. Jan Di blinked back tears.

_You are Geum Jan Di? The shoulder specialist who is visiting us right now has taken special interest in your case. He will treat you from now on._

_I am glad to report that you will be able to swim again._

She wiped at her eyes and tried to concentrate on walking.

_But I didn't order these blankets and pillows from the store! You have to take back this delivery._

_Don't worry miss, just keep them. Consider it our gift to you._

Somehow they made it around the corner into the hall of the intensive care unit. As she beheld that corridor of rooms, she felt time slowing down.

_Sang Rok, please tell me, what is going on? Why does he have an SP following me?_

_Miss Jan Di, don't you know the answer?_

Together, Jan Di, Mia and Ji Hoo read the names on each of the doors. Jan Di swallowed back more tears.

_Daughter, don't worry about us. We love our new jobs and are starting to make friends in this fishing village! And somehow, Kang San got a scholarship! We don't have to worry about paying for his high school tuition. _

Jan Di shuffled down the hall, willing herself to go faster.

_No matter what, I will never let this moon go._

As they reached his room, at the far end of the hall, Jan Di bit back a sob. She opened the door quickly and bracing herself, strode inside.

* * *

The SPs didn't stop her and merely bowed their heads respectfully as she walked through and into the private room.

Inside was a scene from her worst nightmare.

The heart monitor was beeping; she could see some IV bags and an oxygen tank. Joon Hee was sitting on the hospital bed, talking softly.

And in that bed, lay the man Jan Di loved.

"Noona." Jun Pyo whispered hoarsely. "Can you get me my phone?"

"You can't use your phone now." Joon Hee said quietly, smoothing his curly hair back from his pale forehead.

"Call Sang Rok." Jun Pyo said, his eyes closing. "Tell him I want the report. Ask him…" Jun Pyo winced then breathed "Ask him how her class went. If you can't find him you can call Mia. Noona, you just need to get my…" Jun Pyo cried out suddenly and slowly turned on his side.

Jan Di cried out as well.

Joon Hee turned then stood in surprise. Moving on instinct, Jan Di stumbled towards the bed, taking Joon Hee's place. She knelt near the bed and grabbed Jun Pyo's hands that were fisted in the blankets that covered him. He pressed his face against the pillow and bit out.

"Noona, ask him if Jan Di made it back from class ok. Noona…hurry." He said plaintively, his eyes closed.

Jan Di held his hand tightly and leaned towards him.

"Goo Jun Pyo." She whimpered, tears beginning to spill over onto her cheeks.

Jun Pyo slowly opened his eyes.

"Jan Di?" He tried to frown at her, which turned into a painful grimace.

_I have to send her away._

_If she stays my mother won't keep her promise._

_Jan Di…_

"Go away." Jun Pyo said, aching from the pain in his body and his heart. He turned his face into the pillow as tears formed in his eyes. He tried to swallow.

_I have to do this._

He thought over and over, even though he wanted to embrace her so badly. He wanted to tell her how much he needed her. Her fingers continued to grip his hard and above his own harsh breathing, he could hear her crying.

_Even if it's like this, I'll protect you._

He turned his face towards her and bit out.

"You have to leave." He could barely see her through his tears. His vision stung and blurred. He shied away from her.

"I told you to go." Jun Pyo hissed, his body trembling from pain and longing. Jan Di shook her head, and pressed her forehead against his hands. Jun Pyo tried to muster enough strength to push her away.

And then he heard a voice that made him stop cold.

"Geum Jan Di." Hee Soo stated.

Jun Pyo swallowed and then slowly raised his head. Jan Di also turned to look.

"So you're here." Hee Soo said.

Jan Di opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Jun Pyo suddenly gripped her shoulder. He sat up as much as he could and attempted to shield her from view with his body. As another spasm of pain wracked his body, he said in a panic.

"You can't do anything to her, you promised."

He felt as though he were speaking through a thick haze. The room spun and he blinked to clear his head.

He tried to push Jan Di further behind him. He began to shake out of fear. How could he protect her? He could barely move, let alone stand.

Jun Pyo took a shuddering breath and repeated, "You promised. Don't touch Jan Di." As the pain became unbearable again, he cried out and doubled over, his body tumbling forward.

He closed his eyes.

As he felt Jan Di's arms come around him, Jun Pyo leaned into her in spite of himself. She was so warm, like he remembered. He loved her as much as always.

"Jan Di, I'll protect you." He whispered to her.

"Stupid." Jan Di sobbed.

Jun Pyo smiled slightly in spite of the pain and then pulled himself up.

He shouted harshly at his mother. "She's leaving now so don't hurt her." His whole body shook.

Noticing this, his mother came closer, only to stop as Jun Pyo roared "Don't touch her!"

His mother stopped in her tracks and said softly. "Jun Pyo, you are my son"

"Don't touch her…don't." Jun Pyo interrupted her, his lip trembling. He fell forward again, his strength giving out.

He groaned, his face pressed against the blankets. "Don't." he repeated hoarsely.

He didn't see the look that passed between his mother and Jan Di then.

"Alright then." Hee Soo nodded curtly at Jan Di. "Geum Jan Di, this time I will leave my son to you." His mother said quietly. Jun Pyo gasped and rolled onto his back. His eyes closed in relief as Hee Soo strode from the room.

Jun Pyo fainted as Jan Di shouted for a doctor.

* * *

"He needs an operation?" Jan Di said in disbelief as the doctor conferred with her at the foot of Jun Pyo's hospital bed. She glanced down at Jun Pyo, thinking to herself that it couldn't be true. How could someone as young as him need such a thing? As she watched Jun Pyo, her mind still reeling, the doctor continued.

"The operation is scheduled for tomorrow morning as soon as the specialist arrives."

Jan Di continued to gaze at Jun Pyo, who lay so still. She fought back the urge to go and sit with him and instead tried to focus on what the doctor was saying.

"Tomorrow morning." She echoed. The doctor nodded. Jan Di glanced back at Jun Pyo and as the doctor left the room, she slowly walked towards him. He was laying there so quietly, the heart monitor beeping as he dozed, his pale face a mere shadow of his normal health.

Sinking to a seated position on the bed, Jan Di sat and held Jun Pyo's hand, her fingers shaking. She stared at him in shock.

She didn't need to know a lot of details to understand that Jun Pyo was in some kind of mortal danger. She felt a numb feeling steal over her body. He was in danger, and it wasn't the kind that she could jump in front of and protect him from. She curled her fingers around his, holding his hand tight.

"Jan Di?" Joon Hee said quietly, coming to sit on the other side of the bed. Jan Di nodded, her eyes still trained on Jun Pyo's face.

"How did this happen?" Jan Di whispered, as she savored the warmth of his hand.

"We had noticed he'd seemed extremely tired lately but he kept assuring us that he would be fine. Then yesterday he started having some pains in his stomach and side. The doctors diagnosed that he didn't have appendicitis and Jun Pyo said he was feeling better. Today he insisted on finishing the deal on another merger. Around 10 am, in the middle of a board meeting, he fainted as he was giving a presentation." Joon Hee said quietly.

Jan Di nodded.

"Jan Di, I'm really glad you're here." Joon Hee continued. "When he woke he immediately started asking about you. Even now I'm sure that he's glad you are with him."

Jan Di nodded again, her hand holding his even more tightly. She looked down at her fingers entwined with his, only to jump when he said softly.

"Why the hell are you holding my hand so tightly? It hurts." Jun Pyo said hoarsely, barely opening his eyes. Jan Di loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Why can't I hold your hand?" Jan Di retorted out of instinct.

Jun Pyo let out a little impatient exhalation and said "Did you ask me first? Hmph, you are always doing what you want to patients."

Feeling instantly defensive, Jan Di made to let go of his hand. Only to stop as Jun Pyo opened his eyes, slowly took her hand back and held it as tightly as he could. Feeling that uncharacteristically weak grip on her fingers, Jan Di gazed at him, seeing the sadness come into his expression.

"You can hold my hand." He whispered contritely. Jan Di's vision blurred a little. There wasn't much room for jibes and teasing now, she realized. They had to be honest.

Jan Di scooted forward and held his hand in her lap. They gazed at each other for a few moments, both not noticing when Joon Hee left the room.

"Stop staring at me." Jun Pyo finally complained. "You look weird."

Jan Di gave him an offended look. "You are the one who is staring at me."

"No I'm not."

"You are too."

"No."

"Yes."

They sat for a few more moments in companionable silence. Until Jun Pyo winced and shivered. Jan Di immediately drew closer.

"What's wrong?" She said, placing his hand on her lap and coming to touch his forehead. "Does something hurt?

He winced and trembled. "I'm cold." He said softly. Jan Di adjusted the blankets around Jun Pyo and sat even closer.

"Still cold." Jun Pyo mumbled. He curled onto his side and edged closer to Jan Di.

Jan Di tucked the blankets around his shoulders and said in a chastising tone "Don't you remember that when it's cold, the best thing to do is cover your head?"

"What?" Jun Pyo said, looking up at her. "Who wears a hat in the hospital?" He said disbelievingly.

Jan Di glared at him and then pressed the intercom. When the nurse answered, Jan Di asked for Sang Rok.

Sang Rok strode in a few moments later. Jan Di looked up at him and said "Sang Rok, could you go him buy a hat, a scarf and some socks and gloves?"

Sang Rok gave her a curious look that was mollified as Jun Pyo nodded at him from the bed.

"I'll do it immediately." Sang Rok said. As he turned to go, Jan Di included "And could you call Lee Jung and Woo Bin and tell them that we are here?" Sang Rok nodded again and strode out the door. As he reached the hallway, he glanced back.

He smiled as Jun Pyo edged closer to Jan Di so that he was almost lying with his head in Jan Di's lap and Jan Di moved accordingly to accommodate him.

**

* * *

**

Joon Hee drank her coffee slowly, her mind a blur from the events of the day. She couldn't believe her stupid little brother who had always been so healthy was now lying in a hospital bed awaiting a massive surgery.

Joon Hee swallowed and gazed out the window, her eyes trained on some indistinct point. She should have paid more attention to how he was doing, she thought to herself. But he had been so good at lying to her this time.

"_Jun Pyo, how many hours do you sleep a night?"_

"_Noona, leave me alone. You don't have to worry about that." _

She had tried to ask Mr. Lee but the man had confessed that he didn't know. All he knew was that Jun Pyo would go into his room at the same time every night. They had all assumed he was sleeping and resting, until today.

"_He's suffering from malnutrition and physical and mental exhaustion on top of his internal problems." _

Joon Hee sighed. She knew the reason he had done this, and anger at her mother continued to grow inside of her as she thought about it.

"_Why don't you call Jan Di?"_

"_Noona, don't ever ask me that again." _

Every time she had asked about Jan Di, Jun Pyo would get a cold look on his face. She had almost started to believe that he didn't care.

Only today had she learned about Mia, Sang Rok and the complicated web that Jun Pyo had woven to protect and watch over Jan Di.

Joon Hee smiled slightly. Her idiot brother had fooled everyone. And what was even more surprising to her was that Jan Di had some idea of it. Sang Rok didn't even have the courtesy to look chagrined when Joon Hee had confronted him about it. He had merely smiled politely and said something about serving his young master.

Since when had everyone become so sneaky? Joon Hee had to admit she was a little proud of all of them, for hiding this beneath her mother's nose. She glanced down the hall and realized that she had been gone for a while. She began walking down the hall, intent on checking on her brother.

As she stole into the room, several things surprised her at once. There were no SPs in the room; they were all in the hallway. Lee Jung looked up from his seat on one of the chairs, the magazine in his hand forgotten for the moment as he nodded at her. Next to him, Ji Hoo didn't notice her as he reclined in another chair, his eyes trained on the novel in his hands.

The room was warmer and she could hear the sound of a video game. There on the end of the bed sat Woo Bin, playing Jun Pyo's racing game and peering at the TV screen that had been brought in.

The one thing that hadn't changed was Jan Di sitting attentively next to Jun Pyo on the bed, her eyes trained on his sleeping face as she held his hand. But Jun Pyo…

Joon Hee stifled a small laugh. He was wearing a hat, a scarf and gloves. He looked bundled up for a winter day as he slept peacefully. And he was covered by two extra blankets.

Although he looked a little odd dressed like that, his face looked a little less pale, she noticed.

As she came further into the room, Woo Bin looked up and crashed the car in the video game. As the music for defeat could be heard, Jun Pyo slowly opened his eyes and said softly "You have to turn quickly when you get to the end of the game."

Woo Bin grinned. "Oh, so that's how it is?" He cued the game up again.

Jun Pyo gruffly instructed from where he lay. "You can't do the final lap yet; do the next level below it." Woo Bin turned back to the game and did what Jun Pyo said, an amused smile on his face.

Joon Hee sat on the other side of the bed, opposite Jan Di and said affectionately "What's all this?" as she fingered the scarf around Jun Pyo's neck and then patted his head that was covered by the hat.

"Noona, don't make fun of me." Jun Pyo complained softly. "I'm really cold. Don't you know that when you are cold that you should cover your head?" Jun Pyo lectured quietly.

"Yes, I know." Joon Hee said, patting Jun Pyo's arm.

"What are you doing lecturing anyone about that? Wasn't I the one who told you that?" Jan Di interjected.

Jun Pyo slowly turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her. Jan Di followed suit as Joon Hee laughed.

* * *

Jan Di turned the pages of her textbook, absently looking at the words but not really reading them. She continued to hold Jun Pyo's gloved hand, the warmth of his fingers helping comfort her as she was distracted by concern for him. Jan Di sighed and peered at the words in the book.

She tried to focus but ended up closing her eyes instead. What had the doctor said again? The surgery would happen first thing in the morning and that in the meantime, they should keep Jun Pyo comfortable and relaxed.

Jan Di squeezed Jun Pyo's hand reflexively. The doctor had been giving him pain medicine at frequent intervals and now that he was bundled up in the hat and scarf that Sang Rok had bought, he was sleeping comfortably. It relieved her and scared her as well.

Truth be told, she wanted to keep talking to him, keep him awake to assure herself that he was with her.

Jan Di sighed.

"Why do you keep sighing over there?" Lee Jung said as he came up behind her. She turned to him and smiled painfully.

Lee Jung came to the other side of the bed and smoothed the covers before sitting down.

They both gazed at Jun Pyo's sleeping face.

"I still can't believe this." Lee Jung said quietly.

Jan Di nodded. Absently she reached over and touched Jun Pyo's cheek, noting that he felt a little warm.

Lee Jung watched her quietly, moved by her attentiveness. He was usually so cynical about love. But he had to admit, these two had started to change his mind.

"How is Ga Eul?" Lee Jung queried.

Jan Di turned and gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

Lee Jung grinned and said "Jan Di, can't a guy ask about a friend?"

Jan Di continued to look at him suspiciously before answering. "She's fine; she's enjoying her university classes."

"I know. I saw her yesterday." Lee Jung said smugly.

"WHAT?" Jan Di shouted.

She lunged forward towards Lee Jung only to stop as she felt a weak pressure on her arm.

"What the hell are you doing being so loud?" Jun Pyo groaned. He winced and took a deep breath. Jan Di stopped and turned to him quickly.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said in softer tones, taking his hand and holding it, while the other touched his face again. He still seemed a bit warm. "Are you alright?" She anxiously asked.

Jun Pyo nodded slightly then leaned his cheek against her fingertips.

"Lee Jung, you better not make Jan Di upset." He threatened softly.

Lee Jung smiled at him and patted his arm. "Or what?" He teased.

Jun Pyo frowned. "You'll be sorry. I won't let anyone…" His voice trailed off as he started to fall asleep again.

Jan Di watched him closely as she caressed his face with her fingertips.

"Hurt her." Jun Pyo continued in a whisper.

As he fell asleep, Jan Di whispered. "Idiot, just rest some more." Her heart ached. Even in this condition, he still wanted to protect her.

She edged closer to him. Making sure to avoid the IV tubes and wires that connected to the machines monitoring his condition, she placed her hands on his chest.

"So stupid." Jan Di said softly, Lee Jung all but forgotten.

Lee Jung politely turned away as Jan Di leaned in and kissed Jun Pyo gently on the cheek.

* * *

Jan Di quickly washed her hands and then glanced at herself in the mirror out of habit. Moving on autopilot, she absently looked at her hair, then turned on her heel and hurried out the door.

As she felt the familiar knot of fear in her heart, Jan Di realized that she didn't want to be away from Jun Pyo any longer than she needed to be. She wandered back into the room to find Ji Hoo sitting in her spot on the bed next to Jun Pyo. Lee Jung was there too and as they bent over Jun Pyo, Jan Di felt that knot of fear grow.

As Ji Hoo began pulling off Jun Pyo's gloves and hat, Lee Jung also working to unwind the scarf around his neck, Jan Di heard Jun Pyo whimper her name. Rushing forward, she leaned around Ji Hoo and touched Jun Pyo's hand.

"What's happening?" She asked Ji Hoo as he started pulling off the extra blankets.

"He's feverish. And he won't wake up when we say his name." Ji Hoo said grimly, as he stood. Jan Di took his seat on the bed and brushed her fingers against Jun Pyo's forehead. He was burning up. "What?" She breathed, pressing her fingers against his cheek, his forehead and his neck. He responded by letting out another whimper and turning his head towards her hand.

"Goo Jun Pyo." She called out, trying to wake him to ask him how he was feeling.

Instead of opening his eyes, he winced and whispered. "Jan Di…sorry…" He restlessly moved his head to the other side and said "Ji Hoo…help…"

Jan Di cupped his face in her palms. "Stupid, wake up now, you're talking nonsense."

Jun Pyo restlessly moved again, his expression turning pained. "Jan Di are you ok? Jan Di?" He called out.

"Where are you?" He cried. His fingers flexed convulsively.

"I'm here!" Jan Di answered, trying to soothe him. Her horror was multiplied as tears began to leak out of the corner of his eyes. "Jan Di…" Jun Pyo whispered. As Jun Pyo sobbed, Jan Di embraced him. Holding him in her embrace she wiped at his tears with her fingertips, not noticing that some of the tears on his face were hers.

"Goo Jun Pyo." Jan Di said urgently as Jun Pyo wept. "I'm here with you." She repeated. From behind her she heard Woo Bin call out that the doctor had arrived. Reluctantly she eased Jun Pyo's head and shoulders back onto the pillow and backed away to give the doctor some space.

But the doctor firmly pushed her forward again. "Why don't you help us?" He said, nodding at the nurse next to him. She placed a cold compress in Jan Di's hand and then motioned for her to sit in her same place as before. As Jan Di pressed it against Jun Pyo's forehead, the doctor set about checking his condition.

Jan Di barely paid attention, her mind focused on easing Jun Pyo's pain. As Jun Pyo continued to move restlessly, his expression pained, Jan Di moved closer to him, as if to lend him her strength.

"Moron, it's alright, we are all here." She said quietly. "Ji Hoo, Lee Jung, Woo Bin and I are here. And your sister is coming in a little while. Do you want something from Sang Rok? We could ask him for you." She tried to say these things soothingly but her words were punctuated by hiccupping sobs. She rubbed her eyes.

The doctor turned to her and admonished "Now Jan Di, you can't be making him worry more. So stop that crying."

Jan Di looked up and for the first time realized that the doctor on duty now was Ji Hoo's kind grandfather, who she had befriended in the past year.

"You are here." She cried in surprise. The doctor smiled and then nodded at Jun Pyo. "Loved ones are helpful to patients, so I have some jobs for you to do." He said firmly.

Jan Di nodded, smiling slightly. Ji Hoo's grandfather then turned to Jun Pyo and said quietly. "We are going to give him some medicine to help bring the fever down but until we have the operation there isn't much more we can do." The nurse handed him a syringe and he carefully injected its contents into the IV tube connected to Jun Pyo's arm.

"This should help." He said. Glancing at Jan Di, he continued. "Just keep him comfortable. Talk to him. He'll know you are there even if he isn't conscious."

Jan Di nodded and continued to hold the cold compress against Jun Pyo's brow.

* * *

The clock ticked audibly on the side table as Jan Di adjusted the cold compress behind Jun Pyo's neck and shoulders. He was still a little restless in between intervals of sleeping very deeply and hadn't yet woken up from his delirium. She supposed the medicine was working although truth be told that didn't ease her worried feelings one bit.

Jan Di rubbed the back of her neck as she reached for another cold compress for his forehead. Glancing at the clock, she read that it was 3 am.

It had been without a doubt, the longest night of her life.

She gently pressed the cold compress against Jun Pyo's cheek. Remembering that she should talk to him, she whispered.

"Hey you. Are you listening?"

When he didn't reply she continued. "I'm sitting here waiting for you to wake up and you are keeping me waiting. You are so bad mannered."

She pressed the cold compress against his neck. "Just like when I first met you. Who plays that many tricks on someone they like?" She said softly, transferring the cold compress to her other hand so that she could press it against the other side of his neck. She could feel the intense heat radiating off of him, although it was better than before.

"You are supposed to be a great businessman but here you are sleeping. Isn't this lazy of you?" Jan Di quietly said. She paused to pick up one of his hands and hold it in hers.

"You know, I've been waiting for you. I wait for you every day." She continued. "Mia said you told her to make sure I didn't move an inch. And so I've waited."

"Every day." Jan Di closed her eyes, her head bent over his hand. "But what is the point of waiting…when you are in trouble?" She mumbled, a tear falling from her eye.

As it splashed upon his hand, she mumbled "I wanted to come to you for months now." Caught up in her emotions, she gently pushed on Jun Pyo's hands.

"And now you are like this." She pushed on his arm as she cried softly, the vigil over his feverish body finally taking its toll.

"Really, really stupid." She said, her cries becoming louder. "We could have been together you know. I would have made you lunch boxes everyday and made sure you ate them."

Jan Di sobbed and said "You are so dumb, not eating and not sleeping at night. How would you have had energy to come get me?"

"Were you just going to leave me waiting there?" She cried. The words were too close to the reality she feared now. Jan Di balled her hands into fists and pressed them against Jun Pyo's chest. Leaning into her fists, she cried harder. "Wake up." She shook him a little, knowing in her logical mind that she shouldn't but unable to stop her need to speak to him.

"Goo Jun Pyo." She cried, as she opened her fists and pressed her face and hands against his chest. She could feel the wires that connected to heart monitor underneath the fabric of his pajamas which made her cry harder.

She sobbed and tried to get closer.

"Sorry." She suddenly heard a soft deep voice say from above her. Jan Di raised her head to see Jun Pyo looking down at her. He was finally awake.

He frowned and then weakly said again "Sorry."

"If sorry made everything right, then there would be no need for police." Jan Di retorted softly as tears fell down her cheeks. Jun Pyo smiled slightly, even as his eyes also filled with tears.

"Isn't that my line?" He whispered.

"No, it's mine." Jan Di said. She hit his shoulder gently then wiped at her eyes.

She made to move away, but Jun Pyo pressed his hand into her back and stopped her.

"Always hitting patients, aren't you the rude one?" He countered softly. Jan Di sobbed.

Jun Pyo swallowed. "No more kidding." He said sternly.

"Jan Di." He whispered.

"I was really wrong." His tears began to fall. She wiped at them with her fingertips, as her own tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I wasted our time together." Jun Pyo wept. "It was my fault."

Jan Di cried harder, one of her hands gripping the cloth of his pajamas.

"Moron, don't say bad things." She responded. She tried to concentrate on pressing the cold compress to his neck. He blinked at her slowly and continued. "I'm really scared."

"It's because you are an idiot." Jan Di retorted, moving the compress to his forehead, all the while avoiding his eyes. Jun Pyo reached up and weakly held her hand still.

"Listen to me." He said softly.

"If something bad happens…"

"It won't." Jan Di said in a gruff tone. She shook her head in unison with her words.

Jun Pyo's expression softened. "Look we have to talk about this. I already made some arrangements for you just in case. And about Ji Hoo…" He was stopped as Jan Di dropped the cold compress and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up now." She ordered. She punched his shoulder lightly with her other hand, barely able to see through her tears. From behind her fingertips, Jun Pyo tried to speak.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Jan Di said in a louder voice, her hand now gripping his shoulder and shaking it. Jun Pyo painfully closed his eyes and waited for her to stop.

"Idiot." Jan Di cried as Jun Pyo reached up and weakly held her arms. He pulled her hand from his lips and instead of talking, gently pulled her towards him.

Jan Di complied, too overcome with horror at what he had been saying to hesitate. And as their lips met, Jun Pyo held Jan Di closer, wishing with all his might that she was right and that he could stay with her.

**

* * *

**

The light felt harsh. Jun Pyo blinked sleepily as the nurse explained that they would be taking him to prepare for surgery. He nodded and then slowly flexed his hand, feeling the lack of Jan Di's hand keenly. He looked around him weakly as they prepared to wheel him out of the room. Where had she gone? He remembered her soft kiss a few moments ago and some whispered words but hadn't really registered what she had said through the haze of pain and exhaustion that he felt. Lee Jung clasped his shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"We'll see you after the surgery."

From behind Lee Jung, Woo Bin nodded.

"Jan Di?" Jun Pyo asked weakly.

"She is…" He didn't quite catch Lee Jung's answer as bed began to move.

At the doorway they paused. Jun Pyo swallowed as his sister patted his arm. "We'll be waiting for you, little brother." She said in his ear. Jun Pyo nodded, still wondering where Jan Di was.

Maybe she had left, he thought pessimistically. If she did, it was just as well. He didn't want her to be more worried about him. He had to admit, he was feeling terrible. And he was deeply scared.

Jun Pyo sighed. But he would have liked to see her again before the surgery…

He tried to ignore the fear that it might be the last time.

As his eyes filled with tears, he blinked them away, embarrassed that anyone might see. Ji Hoo appeared in his line of sight and suddenly Jun Pyo remembered that there was something he had to do.

He grabbed Ji Hoo's arm. As Ji Hoo leaned in towards him, Jun Pyo said urgently. "Listen if I…" He couldn't quite say the words. "You have to promise that you will…"

He swallowed again, overcome with emotion. "Take care of Jan Di." Jun Pyo continued, an errant tear falling from the corner of his eye.

Ji Hoo looked at him with compassion and smiled slightly. He slowly shook his head and then nodded at the nurses to take Jun Pyo away.

"What?" Jun Pyo said weakly. "Wait…" He said as the bed began to move again. He gripped the sheet that covered him and blinked at the ceiling in disbelief. What the hell was Ji Hoo doing? Didn't he know that Jun Pyo needed his help this one last time? What if something happened to him?

If he was gone, who would protect Jan Di? Jun Pyo let out a soft, frustrated groan and agitatedly thought about this as they prepared him for surgery.

* * *

The operating room was bustling with activity. Jun Pyo blinked at the bright lights above him and tried to stay calm as they prepared him for surgery. The nurses spoke to him, asking him to let them know if there was any pain from the injections they were giving him.

Jun Pyo ignored them, his mind still on Ji Hoo's strange reaction to his request. He had never said no before. And at such a critical time!

Jun Pyo swallowed and continued to stare at the ceiling. Why had that idiot said no? Who was going to watch over Jan Di? Jun Pyo groaned low in his throat, which went unnoticed by the nurses who were now preparing the surgical tools.

How was he supposed to go through this surgery without that most important detail taken care of? It was bad enough that he hadn't been able to see Jan Di before the surgery but with Ji Hoo saying he wouldn't watch over her for him…

It was too much. Jun Pyo turned his head and said. "Wait…" The nurse closest to him paused and inclined her head.

"I need to see some people. Could you call them for me?" His mind warred between calling for Lee Jung and calling for Jan Di. He should see Lee Jung first; maybe Lee Jung would do what Ji Hoo said he wouldn't do.

Once again, Jun Pyo felt the urge to hit Ji Hoo. Of all the times…

And he hadn't gotten to see Jan Di. He wanted to see her so badly.

Jun Pyo blinked at the nurse and said "Could you call my friends, there are two I want to see."

"I'm sorry sir, but we are almost about to start." The nurse said apologetically. Jun Pyo flexed his fingers again.

"No." He said agitatedly, knowing that he would be unable to go through with it without ensuring that Jan Di would be ok.

"No." He repeated, as he attempted to sit up. The nurse looked at him with wide eyes and then motioned to the others. As the other nurses came to help her coax Jun Pyo to stay lying down, Jun Pyo's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Hey, you can't make me stay here." He said, weakly trying to push them away.

They tried to convince him to relax but he found them irritating instead of soothing. He needed to go somewhere first; he had to make sure that Jan Di would be ok. He tried telling them so but they seemed to be ignoring him.

Jun Pyo struggled against them. He had the strongest urge to get up and pace. What the hell was Ji Hoo doing? What would happen to Jan Di?

"Listen you don't understand. I have to get up." Jun Pyo groaned. "I have to check on someone."

"Who?" A new but very familiar voice asked. Jun Pyo's eyes widened.

He gazed up in awe as Jan Di pulled back her face mask and gave him a sardonic look.

As the nurses moved away, she took their place by coming to the side of the bed and pressing on his chest lightly. As he lay down again, she said sternly. "Stupid, where are you trying to go?"

Jun Pyo stared up at her. "You're here." He whispered.

She nodded. "Of course I'm here, you moron. Don't you remember what I said to you this morning? I had to go take a shower and prep for the surgery."

Jun Pyo swallowed again, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. He turned towards her as much as he could. "Why?"

Jan Di gently knocked his head with her fist "I get to be your special nurse, remember?"

Jan Di then touched his cheek. "Now what is this about you asking Ji Hoo to take care of me?" She asked, as one eyebrow rose threateningly.

Jun Pyo cleared his throat with embarrassment. "Well, that is…"

"Ji Hoo has his own things to worry about without you forcing me on him." Jan Di lectured him.

"What do you know? This is a pact between men." Jun Pyo said defensively.

"Pact between men?" Jan Di shook her head at him. She leaned over him, her face close to his. As she met his gaze, her expression suddenly softened.

"What about all those words about being the star that I can never get away from?" she challenged. "Isn't it your job to stay with me? Or is that just a lie?"

She tilted her head "I hadn't realized that you were such an unreliable person. I guess that is the way you are though. If it's not true then you should just say so." Jan Di said, with a resigned look on her face. "I mean, if you are going to give me away so quickly, maybe I should consider dating Woo Bin instead.

Jun Pyo sputtered. "I-it's not a lie! And WHAT?" Jun Pyo exclaimed, falling for Jan Di's jibe.

"You call him over here. I want to speak with him now. No, get me my phone. You will not date Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo said vehemently. He struggled to rise as Jan Di pushed on his shoulders and held him in place. "You're the girl I love. I won't let you go. Never…" Jun Pyo was stopped as Jan Di pressed a kiss to his lips. As they broke away, Jun Pyo saw tears glistening on her eye lashes.

She blinked them away as hastily as she could but a few still fell on Jun Pyo's cheek.

"Now you listen to me Goo Jun Pyo." Jan Di said softly. "I am the moon that will hold this dumb star here."

"So don't you dare move from my side." Jan Di threatened, shaking a fist at him.

Jun Pyo nodded, mollified by the intensity of her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments more before the doctor interrupted them.

"It's time to start."

Jan Di took her place on the stool that was near to Jun Pyo's head.

Right before the anesthetic was administered, Jan Di swiftly kissed Jun Pyo again. He kissed her back as much as he could and then nodded at her as they placed the mask over his face. He blinked at her, unable to stop looking at her before falling asleep.

Jan Di reached out and touched his shoulder as he fell unconscious, feeling the knot of fear growing inside of her again.

"Idiot, don't forget, you promised to stay by my side." She whispered, her gaze trained on his face.

She then nodded at the doctors and nurses that surrounded them.

* * *

Jan Di concentrated on the music blaring through her earphones and tried to ignore the fear that caused her hands to tremble. She was grateful that they had put a curtain between her place at Jun Pyo's head and what they were doing to him now. When the surgeon had instructed her to listen to music and try not to pay attention to what they were doing, she had appreciated his consideration.

She was so scared.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of Jun Pyo's chest, her trembling fingers coming to rest on his cheek.

Jan Di swallowed and concentrated on Jun Pyo's face.

_It'll be fine._

She told herself.

But each minute seemed like an eternity to her. She focused on the song she was listening to as she watched Jun Pyo and waited as patiently as she could.

"Stand by me…" Jan Di turned up the volume.

After a short while, a beeping alarm penetrated the music and it took a moment before Jan Di realized what it was.

As the nurses and doctors began moving frantically, Jan Di looked up in alarm.

Jun Pyo was in trouble.

She tore the earphones out of her ears and asked the nearest nurse. "What is happening?"

The nurse simply shook her head and rushed to help the doctors. Jan Di looked at the various monitors and saw something that horrified her.

He was dying.

"Goo Jun Pyo." Jan Di said without thinking. She touched his face and then shouted.

"GOO JUN PYO!"

The doctors paused for a second to look at her, and then continued on. The nurse nearest to the head surgeon asked "Should we allow this?"

The head surgeon nodded. "Just continue working." He ordered.

Jan Di yelled. "You moron, didn't you promise you'd stay with me? What the hell are you doing?

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di brushed his pale face with her fingertips. "Stop scaring me!" She leaned in and pressed her face against his. "JUN PYO!" She cried, the sound of her sobs lost in the whir of activity as the doctors and nurses worked to save Jun Pyo's life.

* * *

Hours later…

Lee Jung slowly sipped his coffee. The waiting room was eerily quiet save for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Next to him, Woo Bin leaned his forehead against his clasped hands, his eyes closed. Ji Hoo was staring at the some indistinct point on the ground and Joon Hee was looking out the large windows. No one spoke although he knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

_Jun Pyo, please be alright._

Lee Jung swallowed and tried not to think of the grim possibilities. One of his best friends, a man he thought of as a brother, was fighting for his life in a nearby operating room as they sat there, powerless to change the circumstances. All they could do was hope that he would get through this.

_At least Jan Di is there._

Lee Jung thought. If there was anything that would keep Jun Pyo anchored to this life it would be her presence.

A cough broke his Lee Jung's reverie and as he looked up, he realized that the surgeon had come into the room. Lee Jung stood, as did Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, all anxious to hear the outcome of the surgery.

"Thank you for waiting here." The doctor began with a grave look on his face. "It was a difficult surgery. Everything was going fine for the first hour and then there were some serious complications…"

At the word "complications", Lee Jung's eyes widened. He hastily brushed past the doctor and swiftly ran through the doors to the surgery recovery room, ignoring Joon Hee's alarmed words. He broke into a run, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin following close behind him.

"Jun Pyo!"

Lee Jung said out loud, unable to suppress his fears. He raced down the hallway to the recovery room as Woo Bin said behind him. "This can't be."

Reaching the door of the recovery room, Lee Jung stopped suddenly, terrified of what they might find there. Woo Bin stopped next to him, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Lee Jung covered his mouth with his hand and stifled a sob as Ji Hoo took the lead and slowly walked through the door. Willing his feet to move forward, Lee Jung strode through the door as well, barely registering the hurried click of high heels in the hallway behind them. They turned the corner into the dim room and pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed.

Jun Pyo lay so still. Horrified by the idea that he had lost his best friend, Ji Hoo shook Jun Pyo's shoulder in a desperate attempt to wake him.

As Jun Pyo's eyes slowly opened, Ji Hoo sighed with relief.

Jun Pyo blinked at them tiredly, the effects of the anesthesia still apparent.

"Jun Pyo, you are alright?" Woo Bin loudly blurted out from behind Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo glanced down next to him.

Jan Di slept deeply, her head resting on her hands and her body leaning against the hospital bed from where she sat next to him. She still wore her surgical clothes, a surgical cap covering her head. She sighed in her sleep and Jun Pyo weakly tried to smile.

"You guys ran off so quickly, you gave the doctor quite a shock." Joon Hee admonished them as she joined them in the room. She moved forward and after reaching Jun Pyo's bedside, she patted his arm affectionately.

"Little brother, I'm so glad you are ok." She said. Jun Pyo nodded ever so slightly and as he did, Lee Jung and Woo Bin moved forward to greet him properly. As they spoke to Jun Pyo in quiet voices, Jan Di slept on.

**

* * *

**

"Geum Jan Di."

The walkie talkie sounded but Jan Di ignored it, intent on finishing what she was doing. She frowned at the soup pot as she heard Jun Pyo say. "Jan Di, over."

"Stupid guy." She mumbled to herself, as turned the burner off and set about carefully arranging the food.

"Jan Di? Are you making ramen? I want ramen." Jun Pyo said through the walkie talkie.

Jan Di glanced at it and said out loud. "Idiot!"

"Hello? Is this thing working?" She heard Jun Pyo say. Jan Di shook her head and continued tossing the salad she was making. If only that stupid guy would have some patience and stopped bothering her, she'd have his lunch ready.

Jan Di groaned to herself and kept working. He was the worst patient! She wished he weren't so demanding. He needed more rest but couldn't stop asking for and doing things. Like pestering her while she was making his food.

Jan Di briefly considered kicking him but stifled that thought as she remembered how ill he had been. She supposed it was ok that he was so impatient. It was better than being sick.

But if he didn't shut up, she was definitely going to tie him to his bed to make him stay there and rest.

"That moron." She said out loud.

She heard a knocking sound through the walkie talkie and then his agitated mumbling. "It's not working? But why?" There was a long pause after that.

Jan Di prayed that he had just gotten tired and relaxed like he was supposed to be doing. She had left him in his favorite chair, in front a video game while he waited. Surely that would be enough to occupy him for now…

Jan Di placed the cover on the soup pot and then placed it and the silverware on the tray. She was just reaching to pour some water into a glass when she heard him say.

"What's taking so long?"

Jan Di grabbed the walkie talkie and shouted into it. "I'm coming now! You better be resting when I get there!"

"Oh! You made the ramen." Jun Pyo said. Jan Di stared at the walkie talkie in confusion and then jumped as Jun Pyo came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and said gleefully. "And you included Kim Chi too."

Jan Di turned and grumbled at him. "What are you doing down here?" She asked, waving a serving spoon at him.

Jun Pyo looked at her with surprise. "You were taking too long!" He complained.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di shouted, hitting him lightly in the arm with the spoon. "You are supposed to be staying in bed!"

"Ow!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. "But I missed you…"

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Jan Di roared. "You are supposed to be taking care of your health!"

She grabbed his arm and then asked the maid who was waiting at the kitchen door. "Could you bring the food upstairs?" The maid nodded in reply.

Jan Di tightened her grasp on Jun Pyo's arm, feeling how thin he still was through the fabric of his robe and pajamas.

"Goo Jun Pyo, it's time to go back to your room." Jan Di said in a low voice. She pulled him forward.

Jun Pyo laughed cheerfully and complied as Jan Di continued to mutter under her breath about "low IQ morons" and "stupid idiots." She tugged on his arm, firmly escorting him up the stairs.

"You better have the lid to the pot." Jun Pyo said, as he grinned at her.

"The lid is there! But that doesn't matter, you need to rest more!" Jan Di admonished.

"But I'm bored." Jun Pyo complained.

"How can you be bored? You have all those astronomy books you said you wanted to read and your new video games. You can watch TV too. And you are supposed to be sleeping anyway." Jan Di lectured. "The doctor said you are supposed to stay in bed for at least the next week."

As they neared his room, Jun Pyo stopped and frowned. "But you weren't there." He said quietly. Jan Di paused as well, and looked up at him.

"I was making your food!" She exclaimed, as a warm flush stole across her neck and face.

Jun Pyo simply stared at her. Jan Di stared back at him, her face beginning to turn red. She looked down as he touched her face. "I missed you." He said quietly.

"It was only a few minutes." Jan Di stammered.

"It was too long." Jun Pyo said quietly, as he tipped her head upwards so that he could look into her eyes. She met his gaze, her eyes pooling with unshed tears. His words weren't just about the few minutes before.

_I really missed you, too. _

Jan Di thought as Jun Pyo leaned in towards her. They fervently kissed in front of the open door to his room, both forgetting the maid who discreetly left the food on the table next to the doorway and slipped away as they came forward and embraced each other, all the while kissing each other gently.

After a long while, Jan Di broke away as she noticed that Jun Pyo was leaning into her and trembling a little. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Jun Pyo nodded. "I'm fine." He bent to kiss her again.

Jan Di stopped him with her hand. "You are shaking. Are you tired from standing here?"

"It's fine." Jun Pyo insisted.

"No it isn't!" Jan Di exclaimed, as she tugged him through the door of his room. She quickly pulled him towards his bed and then motioned to it. "Get in."

Jun Pyo pouted and then suddenly smiled to himself. He pretended to be reluctant and dutifully lay down. Relieved that he was finally going to rest, Jan Di went to cover him with the blankets when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the bed with him.

"H-hey!" She cried as his arms came around her. She lay across his chest, her palms flat against him.

Jun Pyo smiled. Jan Di slapped his shoulder with her hand, which caused him to laugh.

"I'm going to go get your food." Jan Di said, even as her fingers clutched the cloth of his robe. Jun Pyo lifted his head and kissed her.

"The food is getting cold." Jan Di interjected as he kissed the curve of her cheek and then moved to kiss her ear. She cried out softly.

"Your video game is on." She said as he turned her over so that he was covering her body with his. She lifted her chin to kiss his lips only widen her eyes in shock as he gasped painfully.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" She narrowed her eyes and admonished him. "You have to be careful! Why don't you lay back on the pillows and I'll go get the food. You can eat it in bed and we can watch that scary movie you keep talking about."

Jun Pyo shook his head as she moved so that they ended up lying side by side.

"I don't want to be careful." He whispered, his lips brushing her forehead.

Jan Di opened her mouth to protest when he pressed his thumb to her lips. "I was too careful, too long." He said ardently.

She touched his cheek, her eyes tearing up as he whispered.

"Jan Di, I love you."

They kissed deeply, the sounds of the video game and the food forgotten as her fingers came to rest in his hair and he gently pressed his lips to hers again and again.

* * *

Jan Di sat up in bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Next to her Jun Pyo slept deeply. She reached over and used the remote control to shut off the television set and video game and then reached down to cover him with the blankets. Clutching her unbuttoned shirt to herself, she began slowly easing out of the covers when she was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Jun Pyo groaned. Jan Di turned and said softly. "You still need to eat something. I'll go make another meal for you. You can sleep while I am making it." She replied as she tried to coax him to let go of her wrist.

"I'm not hungry." Jun Pyo whispered, pulling her towards him. Jan Di leaned into him, still clutching the edges of her shirt together.

"Stupid you have to eat something soon, you aren't completely well yet. And you really need to rest too." Jan Di complained as Jun Pyo tugged her towards him. As she lay back down, he pressed his face against her neck. He deposited a soft kiss there and she closed her eyes. She let go of her shirt as she moved to touch him in spite of her concerns.

"Later." He whispered before he brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat. "I'll eat later."

Jan Di sighed against him, her fingers coming to rest against the back his head.

"It'd better be soon." She weakly ordered, as he moved the edges of her shirt aside and kissed further down. She felt him nod against her. She buried her face in his hair, her resolve weakening.

_I love you too, Goo Jun Pyo._

She thought as he held her even closer still.

And as he groaned and met her waiting lips with a deep and affectionate kiss, Jan Di embraced him as carefully as she could, wanting to be close to him so badly that it hurt.

**

* * *

**

Jan Di stood in the foyer of her apartment building as she shook out her umbrella to open it. Calmly glancing out at the morning passerby, she smiled then stepped out the door, feeling glad that it was the beginning of spring.

As she walked to the university, she thought about Jun Pyo like she always did.

Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the screen, but as usual found no messages from him. She quietly sighed and dropped the phone back in her pocket again.

_I have to finish what I've planned. But I'll be back soon. _

_Jan Di, will you be trust me?_

He had ardently whispered to her before boarding the plane that took him far away again.

Jan Di nodded to herself. She had promised to trust him. She smiled and then patted her other pocket, making sure she had remembered Mia's cookies.

She turned the corner and paused at a stop light, lost in thought.

They had embraced so much in the airport terminal before he had left for America. And after he was gone, she had stood there and sobbed for the longest time, until Mia had broken convention and led her away.

As Jan Di crossed yet another street and turned on the tree lined walk that the university was on, she stared at the ground, still thinking.

Since then, there had been no word from him, just a few packages in the mail.

No notes, no phone calls, no emails. The only communication from him was a delicate bracelet with a pattern of gold starbursts and another pair of beautiful shoes. Jan Di looked down at her wrist and then at her feet. She wore the bracelet and shoes often, regardless of the occasion.

_I wonder what he is doing now. _

She hoped he was taking care of himself.

_Moron, don't worry, I won't let myself get sick again._

He had assured her before he had left.

"You better not." Jan Di muttered to herself, suddenly feeling concerned and determined. She clenched her hand into a fist and whispered. "Or else."

With those words she stopped on the sidewalk. Her fist relaxed as she brought her hand up to rub her eyes.

"Stupid guy." Jan Di said out loud as she sniffled a little. She missed him so much.

She began absently moving forward again, still thinking of him.

"Better be eating regularly." Jan Di said out loud.

"And sleeping regularly too." She shook her fist to herself.

"And staying out of trouble." She muttered. She started walking faster.

"He's such a moron though. He might be doing the same things again." She commented to herself, speeding up even more. Suddenly incensed by this, she stomped down the sidewalk. "Goo Jun Pyo, you better not be making yourself ill." Jan Di muttered.

She passed the bench, completely forgetting to leave the cookies. There was someone sitting there anyway, she noted. Jan Di continued to think about Jun Pyo as she hurried past.

"Hey."

Jan Di let out an impatient exhalation. No emails or calls from him, not one. She trusted that he would come back to her but when she thought about his health, she felt frustrated. She would contact Sang Rok and ask him about this. Jan Di nodded to herself.

"Hey…"

Jan Di glanced behind her a little and then kept walking. She knew from experience that she should ignore weird guys.

"HEY!"

This guy was more belligerent than usual. Jan Di got ready to defend herself.

_I'm not going to let this guy scare me._

As the guy grabbed her shoulder, Jan Di whirled and prepared to give him a kick.

Only to stop as she found that it was Jun Pyo who was standing before her.

"Crazy woman, I can't believe you just ignored me like that!" He exclaimed, looking hurt. Seeing how she was standing, he gave her an astounded look and said.

"Were you actually going to kick me?"

Jan Di gaped at him. She looked around him at the bench she had passed. There was a bouquet of flowers sitting there. Looking further down the street, she saw Mia lean out from her position behind a tree. Mia met her gaze and smiled, then turned and calmly began walking away from them.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Jun Pyo said impatiently. He held her shoulders. "Jan Di!"

Jan Di looked up at him, still in shock.

"I just got back from America. I finished the legal proceedings and took over part of my family's company as I had planned." Jun Pyo said anxiously. "I can support myself. I'm free to make my own decisions." He continued, watching her face, waiting for a favorable reaction.

_Goo Jun Pyo._

Jan Di's eyes filled with tears.

_I'm so happy. _

As she closed her eyes, Jun Pyo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo whispered softly. "Wait, I…" Turning away from her, he began nervously walking towards the bench, intent on retrieving the flowers. "These flowers are for you and…"

He was stopped as she barreled into him and embraced him from behind.

"Where are you going?" She said anxiously. Jun Pyo turned slightly and responded "I'm going to get the flowers."

"Stupid guy, you are gone for three months and you think that I want to see flowers more?" Jan Di chastised him.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you didn't say anything!" Jun Pyo complained, turning around fully.

Jan Di stepped away from him. "And no note or email." She inspected his face and then grabbed his arm. Squeezing his arm, she then exclaimed "You are too thin! As I thought!"

"What?" Jun Pyo blurted out as Jan Di began leading him down the sidewalk.

"You didn't take care of yourself." Jan Di complained. "Dumbass!"

"Hang on…wait….GEUM JAN DI!" Jun Pyo dug his heels in to stop their progress. As Jan Di paused, Jun Pyo suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Low IQ moron. Just stop moving for a moment." He pressed his lips against her ear and kissed it delicately. "You are so dumb. Just stay still for a moment.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would die." He continued.

"Ow!" Jun Pyo winced as Jan Di kicked his shin.

"Did you get sick again?" Jan Di growled at him.

"What? No! I mean that I missed you so much that it almost drove me crazy." Jun Pyo said. From the circle of his arms, Jan Di nodded.

"Me too." She mumbled, as she turned in his embrace so that she could wrap her arms around his waist.

Suddenly he pulled away. She blinked up at him confusedly.

Jun Pyo bent his head to kiss her, a gentle smile grazing his lips.

And as Jan Di leaned lifted her chin and closed her eyes in anticipation; a loud cough interrupted them.

"Sir."

A whirring sound that Jan Di hadn't noticed before became very apparent. Jan Di glanced around Jun Pyo and found an embarrassed looking man in a suit standing there.

Jun Pyo turned his head as well.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Yes, but sir, the helicopter is blocking traffic."

Jan Di looked around. Sure enough, traffic was blocked up and down the normally busy street, the roads being kept clear by police at each intersection.

Jan Di reddened.

_Oh no, we are going to be on the news._

Jan Di thought mournfully.

_Now I am really stuck with this crazy guy. _

Feeling dazed, she shook her head to clear it.

Jun Pyo continued imperiously "Those people can all wait. Now go away and leave me alone with my girlfriend."

Turning to Jan Di, he blanched as he noticed her bewildered expression. The mood was definitely ruined, he realized. Just when he was about to have a much anticipated kiss and say something important, this happened.

"Ah, let's just go." He said, resigned. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the helicopter.

Lifting her by the waist, he helped her inside then climbed in after her. And as the helicopter rose into the bright blue sky, Jan Di suddenly shouted.

"Goo Jun Pyo, where are we going?"

* * *

Jan Di looked around her. Her apartment seemed rather commonplace after that incredible helicopter ride around the city. She hadn't even realized that a helicopter could land on the roof of her building, until it had happened.

"But a helicopter ride just to end up at my apartment?" Jan Di mused out loud. "We could have just walked here!"

She continued filling her water kettle she contemplated this. She shook her head out of habit.

_That guy…_

Placing the kettle on the stove, she turned the stove on and then moved to put together some snacks.

Jun Pyo came up behind her slowly, and as she turned, he suddenly braced his arms against the wall on either side of her. The kettle was forgotten as a result of his nearness.

Leaning towards her, he gazed upon her face lovingly.

Jan Di looked up at him, and swallowed nervously, while holding the package of cookies to her chest.

"Hey Jan Di." Jun Pyo said quietly. "I have something to say to you."

"Will…"

The unexpected whistling of the kettle drowned out his voice. Jan Di glanced away for a moment. She put the cookies down then reached out and clicked the stove off, before bringing her attention back to him.

"Jan Di?" He whispered, as he leaned in further.

Thinking that he wanted to kiss her, Jan Di instinctively closed her eyes and waited.

When his lips didn't meet hers, she opened her eyes to find him staring incredulously at her.

Jun Pyo frowned. "That is your answer?"

"Huh?" Jan Di replied. She tried to think back to what he had said, but all she could remember hearing was the tea kettle.

Jun Pyo gave her a dejected look and said quietly.

"I guess you changed your mind about us."

He frowned and then said hoarsely. "Did you decide upon Ji Hoo after all?"

Jan Di gaped at him.

"Huh?" She repeated.

His shoulders drooped and a small box fell out of his grasp and tumbled to the ground. As it fell open, she saw the glitter of gold and understood.

_Rings…_

Jun Pyo turned away and said stiffly. "So that's really your answer." He swallowed painfully.

_What are you talking about?_

Jan Di moved forward.

_Dumbass, it could only be you… _

As he began to walk away, Jan Di grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. Clutching his collar, she rose on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his affectionately.

And as she broke away, she gazed into his eyes, and smiled softly at his dumbfounded expression.

"Moron."

She whispered.

A slow grin spread across his face as he pulled her closer. And as they embraced, they were joyfully promised to each other, with ardent kisses that spoke louder than words.

~Fin~

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (9/26/09)


End file.
